


A Living Being

by Johandroid



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Job, COMFORT!, Connor realises he has feelings, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluffy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I’m sorry, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Makeup, Makeup Sex, Making Love, Probably Cheesy, Resolution, Riding, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johandroid/pseuds/Johandroid
Summary: “But what about you, Connor?” Hank sneered, putting the bottle of beer on the counter loudly. “What would’ve happened if you had gotten hurt?”“You know I cannot feel pain, Lieutenant, I–,”Hank slammed his fist onto the counter next to the glass bottle. Sumo barked, alarmed by the noise.Connor and Hank argue after Connor got himself in danger earlier in the day, resulting in Hank coming to the conclusion that Connor has no feelings and doesn’t care about Hank’s.





	A Living Being

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome and thank you for clicking on this fic in the first place! I truly hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Quick question! - If you by chance read my first DBH fanfiction, would you be interested in a sequel? I’ve received some comments asking for one, and though I didn’t intend one, I wouldn’t mind writing more!
> 
> Do please let me know! Thank you again, and enjoy! x

After the Androids’ revolution for equality, many lives improved of course, but nothing was going to be perfect. There would always be one asshole still holding a grudge for some reason, personal or otherwise. 

There were still humans like this, but they mostly stayed quiet with their grudges, kept them to themselves. However, one human, whose grudge had gone too far, was the reason Connor was speeding down the streets of Detroit in hot persuit. Lieutenant Hank Anderson and Connor, still in charge of police cases involving Androids, had been assigned a case involving the violent serial killings of Androids. 

The man had murdered five Androids in his basement and the Androids’ disappearances had been reported. It hadn’t taken long for Hank and Connor to find the murderer, he was the primary and most obvious suspect. Aran Jackson, a male in his 50’s who had previously been an ‘Anti-Android’ activist and had serious temper issues. 

A confrontation gone-wrong led to the chase of the murderer down the main streets of Detroit. Connor, however, didn’t doubt himself for a second and was quickly catching up with Jackson. A sharp right only faltered Connor slightly, and he continued running. When Jackson climbed the railing at the dead-end, Connor remembered that this was the alleyway the Android... Kara? and the little girl had run down. They had also climbed over the railing and successfully crossed the Motorway.

Connor didn’t feel too disappointed about letting them go, they just wanted to be a family. But this man was cold-blooded killer who needed to be caught.

”Connor!”

His partner, Hank, called after him, running towards him. “Don’t you fuckin’ dare follow him onto the road!”

Connor had listened to Hank the first time, when Kara and the girl had gone into the road. Connor stayed next to Hank, reluctantly of course, but quietly. This time, however, something was telling Connor to go, go, _go._

_”Don’t!”_

Connor pulled himself up and gracefully threw himself onto the other side of the railing. He jumped back into pursuit and went down to the side of the road, stepping past the holographic wall.

Connor could faintly hear Hank’s voice, shouting profanities. He shut it out and concentrated on crossing.

He knew one thing for sure. The murderer was _not_ going to make it to the other side of the motorway alive. It was impossible for a human to do so. Connor needed to get to him as soon as possible. It was already a miracle that the human had made it as far as he did, but Connor’s scan revealed a 3% chance of him actually surviving the whole way.

Connor tried to travel as quickly as possible to catch up. Automatic cars sped by at ridiculous speeds, creating artificial wind, and though Connor could keep himself steady, he could see clearly that Aran Davids was effected, jerking left and right every time the cars sped by.

Another quick scan revealed Aran’s new success percentage.

0% 

Connor cursed under his breath, kept moving and started shouting.

”Stop! Now! Freeze!” He yelled to his best ability over the sounds of cars passing.

Maybe it wasn’t the greatest idea Connor has ever had, because as soon as he said it, Connor could see the panic he enduced increase on the man’s face and he ran ahead at the wrong time.

Connor watched as the body was launched into the air by whatever vehicle that had passed. It all happened in the blink of an eye. As soon as he was hit, Aran had died, it was inevitable, however Connor would have preferred if he’d been able to warn him. Capture the murderer alive and take him in, a mission success.

But not this time.

”Connor!” 

The yell of his name brought Connor back into reality, and he turned around to see Hank at the holographic wall, back the way Connor came.

“Get your ass back here now, you fuckin’ idiot!” Hank yelled. There was furious anger in his voice, but also frustration and extreme worry. 

This was probably the worst time to be in the middle of the motorway, being rush hour. The cars passed with such velocity and Connor, still processing the reality of failing his mission, was having trouble deciding when to get past. 

“I’m gonna fuckin’ kill him,” Hank muttered, starting to step onto the motorway to get Connor, when he was tugged back by an officer. “Lieutenant, it’s impossible for any man to get across, maybe a lucky Android, but no man!”

Hank breathed heavily, his heart beating with an intensity he couldn’t remember ever experiencing before. 

“Your Android should never have gone out there, Davids was gonna die no matter what,” the officer said matter-of-factly. “Didn’t you tell him to stay put?”

Hank remained silent, but no matter how pissed he was at Connor right now, he was chanting, _pleading_ internally for Connor to get out of this in one piece. He watched as the brunet made quick calculations.

Connor moved swiftly, his eyebrows creased with determination. A car behind him, going particularly fast, jerked him forward, knocking him to his knees. A quick self-diagnosis told Connor that he luckily wasn’t damaged. The Android heard Hank yell something again, probably his name, but he blocked it out, moving forward again. 

Another vehicle connected, just barely, with Connor. This time his hip as he side-stepped across that part of the road. Connor fell down with intensity, but quickly picked himself back up. He only needed to get past one more road before he was off the motorway completely.

Following the algorithm he’d created for getting back, Connor stepped past the last road immaculately, as it wasn’t as busy as the other roads, fortunately.

As if nothing happened, Connor walked back towards Hank to report, but as soon as he opened his mouth, the Lieutenant punched Connor across the face.

”You fuckin’ bastard,” Hank panted angrily. “How could you, how fuckin’ could you!”

Connor jerked his head sideways in confusion. “I don’t understand what you mean, Lieutenant.”

Hank glared, but hesitated before turning away and marching back to his car. 

Connor watched for a moment before following, noticing the anger and frustration so evident on Hank’s face. ‘ _He frowns too much,_ ’ thought Connor.

The ride back to the police station was silent, the entire time Hank and Connor filled out paperwork at the station was silent, and considering how everything else was going, Connor figured the car journey home was going to be silent as well. At the station, Connor had attempted to make conversation with Hank. He asked whether Hank wanted any coffee, or if he needed any information Connor had collected, but Connor received no answer, Hank didn’t even look at him.

The journey home was just as miserable as earlier in the day had been. Hank didn’t even turn on the radio for his Heavy Metal or Jazz. Connor decided it’d be best to ask what was wrong when they arrived home.

Sumo welcomed Hank and Connor home with joyful barking. Hank patted the large, friendly dog on the head as usual, but didn’t take off his coat like he usually did. Connor noted this. He went straight to the fridge to pull out a beer. 

Connor took this opportunity to be inquisitive. “Hank, I just thought I’d ask-,”

“ _No_ , Connor, you don’t get to ask _shit_ ,” Hank growled, turning around and speaking for the first time in hours. “Because you don’t listen to anyone but yourself, why should I listen to _you?_ ”

Connor frowned. This hasn’t been the first time Connor had defied Hank’s demands, so why is he so angry about it this time?

”I don’t understand what’s wrong, Hank,” Connor explains. “We needed to catch Jackson, and he wasn’t going to survive the Motorway, so I had to retrieve him.”

”But what about _you_ , Connor?” Hank sneered, putting the bottle of beer on the counter loudly. “What would’ve happened if you had gotten hurt?”

”You know I cannot feel pain, Lieutenant, I–,”

Hank slammed his fist onto the counter next to the glass bottle. Sumo barked, alarmed by the noise.

” _That’s right_ ,” Hank’s voice sounded venomous. “You’re just a fucking _robot_. You don’t feel pain, so you wouldn’t understand what it is to feel _pain and dread_  for a loved one in danger.”

”I don’t give a shit if you don’t care what happens to you,” Hank continued. “But the fact that you didn’t even _think_ about how _I_ might feel is so fuckin’ _selfish_ , Connor.”

Connor opened his mouth to respond, but Hank wasn’t finished. 

“I thought you were supposed to be Deviant,” he said. “..that you were supposed to have _feelings,_ I thought you had become a living person!”

“Hank, it seems you’re overreacting, I did what I had to–,” Connor started again, but it didn’t seem like he was going to have a chance to speak tonight, as Hank shook his head, cursed something under his breath and pushed past Connor, walking down the hallway.

”No, fuck this,” he muttered gruffly. “Fuck you.”

”Where are you going?” Connor asked, despite knowing he most likely wasn’t getting an answer. “At least take your mobile phone with yo–,”

The loud slam of the front door interrupted Connor.

The Android stood still, in silence, the only sounds in the house being Sumo’s whines and the sound of his paws scratching at the front door.

”Don’t worry, Sumo,” Connor said quietly, addressing the dog, but almost reassuring himself too. “He’ll be back.”

Breathing deeply, Connor pretended not to feel the slight drop in his stomach.

 

 

 

 

Hours pass and Connor occupies himself any way he can as he waits for Hank to return home. He flips and rolls his coin a lot of the time, the _clinging_ sound, breaking the silence throughout the house. Hank’s house of course wasn’t the cleanest place in the world, by a long shot, so Connor spends time cleaning up, despite it not being a primary feature of his model. He cleans every inch of the house, throwing away empty fast-food containers and bottles of whiskey. If not for the fact that he had no sense of smell, Connor would probably have trouble cleaning up without gagging.

Surprisingly, Connor even had time to read a few books. Hank was one of the only people left in Detroit with physical paperback books, and Connor found them intriguing. Hank seemed to enjoy the books by the author ‘Stephen King’, whose books were very... creative in their violence and horror.

Time went by, and at 4:51 AM, Connor sat on the couch by Sumo, who had fallen asleep a couple of hours beforehand. Connor took a glance at the clock on the table and realised Hank had been gone for 5 hours. Hank always came home before 4:30 in the morning when he went out drinking. 

Connor suddenly became uncomfortably aware of how eerily quiet the house was. He didn’t need to sleep, but he was used to hearing Hank’s obnoxiously loud snores and didn’t even realise that they acted as a subconscious comfort for him.

Fiddling with his quarter in his hands, Connor’s chest somehow felt.. tight, uncomfortable. He didn’t realise how his fingers were slightly shaking – or maybe he did, but didn’t want to see it. For one of the first times, Connor was so unsure of how his body and mind were working. Androids weren’t supposed to feel pain, so why did his bio-components feel like there was a big, tightly-grasped fist clasping onto them?

Connor then thought of Hank.

His grin when he was proud of Connor, the hug he gave Connor when he called him a friend, the way he worried for Connor, not always wanting to admit it.

He felt.. a longing for the man, he missed Hank. Connor swallowed and breathed out, trying to ease the pain in this chest.

That was when he felt something on his cheeks. It felt like someone was drawing a pencil mark down his cheek, however, it felt _wet._

Connor frowned and reached two fingers up to his cheek, and felt liquid. He pressed his fingers against his tongue to analyse the matter.

 

 _Tears - Modified H2o_  

_Components – water & salt_

 

Connor froze.

 

He was _crying?_

Had he ever cried before? Connor couldn’t remember ever experiencing this. Were Androids were even capable of crying?

Suddenly, everything sunk in.

The argument Connor had with Hank, how Connor had been completely ignorant and oblivious towards Hank’s feelings, only concentrating on his job..

How Hank left.

The tears forming in Connor’s eyes started to spill more quickly now and Connor blinked rapidly in confusion, desperation and severe frustration. They splattered over Connor’s hands in his lap, the sensation making him shudder. Without being able to help it, he sobbed aloud, dropping his coin onto the floor and slapping his hand to his mouth in shock. 

_ **Software Unstable** _

 

Connor couldn’t control how fast the tears fell and it was agonising. He had no control over his body and he was feeling so much at once.

_Hank_

Attempting to regain control over himself, Connor ran a self-diagnosis. 

 

_ Emotional Suffering - self-recovery program error _

 

Hank, Hank, _Hank._

He needed Hank, now. That had to be it, right? He just needed Hank.

Stumbling off the couch, Connor rushed towards the front door, not even thinking. He needed to find Hank. 

_‘First try Jimmy’s Bar, then maybe that fast-food van, or maybe–’_

As Connor opened the front door, he bumped into someone, interrupting his thoughts.

He looked up and saw Hank.

Hank, surprisingly, wasn’t drunk and looked very surprised to see Connor. 

Hank’s expression changed from surprise to shock when he noticed the tears on Connor’s face.

”Conn–,” 

 _Finally_. Connor had interrupted Hank for once, but at the time, that wasn’t actually the biggest priority on his mind..

Despite seeming impossible, Hanks eyes widened even more when Connor grabbed his coat collar and smashed his lips against his own. There was so much desperation in the kiss, Hank couldn’t help but respond, cupping Connor’s face and closing his eyes, catching up to the messy speed Connor had set.

Connor was putting the entire world into this kiss, and though Hank could definitely appreciate that, Connor’s small gasps as he desperately claimed Hank’s lips made Hank worried. The older man attempted to pull back, which was a little more difficult when Connor leaned back in for more, still grasping his coat.

Hank pulled back with more force this time, and moved himself and Connor inside, closing the front door behind him.

”Connor, what’s wrong?” he asked gently, softly.

Connor was panting, still clearly emotional. “..M’sorry Hank, I’m sorry, sorry, so sorry, sorry..” he was rambling, not looking at Hank, but pressing close to him.

Hank wrapped his arms around Connor, so that his face was nestled into Hank’s neck. “Shhh... it’s alright, it’s ok, Connor,” he soothed. “Calm down.”

Hank stood there silently as Connor calmed himself down in Hank’s arms. How he’d become this worked up, Hank had no idea, but it tore him apart to see Connor like this. It was almost scary to see Connor in such a state, it was something he’d never seen before. Even with some human beings.

After a while, Connor was still and had stopped crying. He looked up at Hank, with those big, beautiful, brown eyes.

“Hank?”

Hank hummed in response.

”I really do apologise for my behaviour,” Connor said sincerely. “It was selfish and I had no right to act that way, when you were just worried about my safety.”

Hank chuckled and nodded in forgiveness. “S’alright, I know you can take care of yourself,” he assured. “But sometimes I forget that you’re not human.”

“But I know you aren’t just some robot either, Connor,” Hank then said, a tint of guilt to his voice and regret all over his face. “You’re different, special even.”

The tightness that had been in Connor’s chest was replaced suddenly by a burst of relief and joy. He smiled at Hank.

”Now I know for sure that you _do_ feel something, by the way,” Hank then murmured with a smile, reaching his hand up to Connor’s face to wipe away any traces of tears.

”Hank, I-..” Connor began but looked down again, which made Hank frown slightly. “I do feel.. _a lot_ for you.”

Hank hoped Connor didn’t detect the way his heart definitely stopped for a split second at least. Dammit, was he trying to kill him? He attempted to keep his cool.

”Well,” he said lowly. “I feel a lot for you too, Connor.”

When Connor glanced up again, the admiration in Hank’s eyes for him made the Android wrap his arms around Hank’s neck and bring him in for another make out session. Hank was ready this time, and reciprocated quickly. He shoved his coat off while still kissing Connor, leaving it on the floor in front of the door.

Connor wasn’t an experienced kisser, but he wasn’t awful and Hank didn’t mind either way. The Android was enthusiastic, desperate and that itself made up for the lack of skill. Hank knew that Connor’s skills lay elsewhere. He let his hands travel down Connor’s body, until they reached his ass. Hank wondered, for a split second, why CyberLife had decided to give Connor such a nice ass. Was that really a necessity for a detective to have, like for god’s sake..

Hank, being human and all, then pulled away from the kiss to take a breath. He looked at Connor and his breath hitched at the sight of him. Connor’s eyes had glazed over and the Android’s (and maybe Hank’s) saliva could be seen on those pretty pink lips. Connor looked delectable.

Hank cursed to himself before grasping Connor’s thighs and hoisting him up, so that he could wrap his legs around Hank, be carried _and_ kiss him at the same time. 

Hank brought a surprisingly light Connor to his bedroom, noticing for a moment how clean it had become. He shoved that thought to the back of his mind, now wasn’t the time. He had greater, _sexier_ priorities.

Hank dropped Connor onto his bed, making him bounce slightly, and immediately crawled over him so that he could kiss him more. Hank could tell that Connor enjoyed kissing a lot, which was good, because so did he, so it was a win-win situation.

Connor reached up to unbutton Hank’s shirt as they kissed, fingers skilled and precise, probably from those annoying coin tricks. Hank throws the shirt aside.

Between kisses, Connor literally _mewled_ Hank’s name, and Hank could feel himself growing hard.

”H- Hank..” 

“Yeah?” Hank replied breathily.

”I.. I wanna..”

”What do you want, Connor?” Hank asked, this conversation still flowing between kisses. “Tell me, baby.”

Connor breathed in deeply, possibly unsure of how to phrase his next sentence. ”I want to suck you off, Lieutenant,” he said finally. “Please.”

Well, all other rational thoughts about anything ever in the world just fucked off because the only thing in the world to Hank was this beautiful man beneath him. The little bastard had to know what he was doing, right? The fact that he said ‘ _Lieutenant_ ’ didn’t help Hank’s _situation_ either.

”Fuck, Connor,” Hank groaned, running his hand through his grey locks. “Yeah, okay.. where do you want me?”

Connor sat up and pointed for Hank to lie down. After doing so, Hank looked up only to witness Connor undressing. 

Hank had never seen Connor in anything other than like two outfits, let alone _naked._ His skin was pristine and held no imperfections. His body was pale, smooth and lithe, but also quite built. It was a canvas Hank desperately wanted to paint on.

Connor, oblivious to Hank’s stares, crawled between Hank’s still-clothed legs and Hank never wanted to forget that sight. It was 2038, how the fuck have they not come up with mental recording or some shit. He would replay this recording forever because he didn’t know if he could trust his memory to remember every single detail. Maybe he’d just have to get Connor to recreate this moment everyday then.

Reaching up for Hank’s belt, Connor quickly got rid of it and threw it aside. Hank couldn’t comprehend why he was so eager, but he was _not_ complaining. He then began unbuckling Hank’s trousers and shoving them aside as well. Only Hank’s _visibly_ tented boxers were left now.

“Connor, w-wait,” Hank said suddenly, shifting into a better position. Connor looked up. “Are you sure? I mean, I’m not pretty.”

Connor frowned, not understanding why Hank could possibly feel any self-consciousness. “Hank, I think you’re perfect,” Connor murmured sweetly. “You’re strong and wonderful,” he continued, hang gently stroking Hank’s thighs. “You’re _real..._ and you make me feel real.”

There was a silence before Connor perked up again. “Ah, Lieutenant, it appears your erection has grown by–,”

”Jesus fuckin’ Christ, Connor!” Hank shouted loudly before Connor finished. His face was red with embarrassment. 

“My apologies, Hank,” Connor didn’t sound sorry in the _slightest_. “I’ll proceed in any case.”

The way Connor spoke sometimes made Hank want to smack his head against a wall, but he was obviously preoccupied at this moment, so he’d have to wait until later. 

Hank hummed his approval, and Connor slowly removed Hank’s black boxers. Hank thanked the lord that the black did a good job at hiding his leaked precum. However Connor and his fuckin’ sensors could probably see the substance anyway.

The way Connor looked at Hank’s dick as it bounced up, the look of _admiration,_ made Hank struggle to keep his composure right then and there. Connor was well known for his mouth, analysing all kinds of things at crime scenes, (Hank didn’t really want to think about that right now), and it made Hank wonder if Connor knew what he was getting himself into.

Connor wrapped his hand around the length and began to stroke slowly. Hank appreciated Connor deciding to take things slow, he wouldn’t last long otherwise, however maybe he spoke too soon. As he was stroking, Connor glanced up at Hank and fucking _winked_ before, out of nowhere, licking his length from the bottom to top and engulfing his tip in his mouth.

Hank cursed loudly as his hand flew to grasp at Connor’s soft, brown locks. The same locks Hank would ruffle when he was proud of Connor. Now Hank’s fingers were clasping on for a whole other reason. Connor’s mouth was surprisingly warm and wet, clearly not just an analysing laboratory.

Connor sucked skillfully, moving his tongue around and dipping it into his slit. 

_ Pre-ejaculate fluid. _

_Contains -  water, salt, acid phosphatase_

Connor couldn’t taste the fluid of course, but the consistency was interesting and he decided that he wanted to have more. He sucked harder, moving lower down Hank’s dick, and going back up again. He felt a sharp tug of his hair as Hank swore again.

”I though, _fuck_ , I thought you were designed, _ah_ , to be a fuckin’ detective!” Hank gasped, moving his hand through Connor’s hair, actually enjoying messing up the usually immaculate locks. “How the fuck, _argh_ , did you learn to do this?”

Connor removed himself from Hank’s dick with an obnoxious _pop_ that made Hank shudder. “It appears I unintentionally downloaded the skill from one of the Tracis at the Eden Club when I downloaded their memory,” he said with a sense of pride that made Hank want to kiss that stupid, dorky grin off his face.

When Connor moved to continue his _new mission_ , Hank tugged his head back up. “Nope, no more, Connor,” he panted. “I won’t last long otherwise.”

Connor hadn’t actually realised how wrecked Hank already looked... he realised he liked when Hank looked like this.. because of him.

”Then I have a request, Hank,” Connor said directly, confidently. Hank raised his eyebrows. “I was wondering if we could try sexual penetration, while I am on your lap.”

Riding. Connor just asked Hank, in general conversation, if he could fucking _ride_ him. Hank wondered if he was actually survive this at all.

”I saw it in the memory of a Traci and I believe it is suitable because we can be intimate and see each other at the same time,” Connor stated, and Hank could see the hopefulness in his eyes. How could he say no?

”Yeah.. yeah, alright,” he said, adjusting himself so that he was sitting up against the headboard of the bed. He was going to reach to his bedside table to grab the bottle of lube before he remembered, he had run out a few days ago. 

“Ah shit, Connor, I don’t have any lu–,” he started but stopped because oh my fucking god, Connor had climbed onto his lap.

”That isn’t necessary, I can self-lubricate,” Connor said informatively with pride. 

“Of fucking _course_ you can,” Hank grumbled, but he wasn’t disappointed at all, just embarrassed at how attractive that was.

Connor smiled sweetly at Hank before reaching down and holding up his erection. He then began to slowly sit down on it, slowly not for himself, but for Hank. It had obviously been a while since the man had done anything, and Connor took that into consideration.

”Shit, Connor..!” Hank gasped, his hands now holding onto Connor’s waist as his partner lowered himself. “You’re.. _fuck_ , you’re tight.”

”Is that okay?” Connor asked, somehow nervous sounding. “Is it okay that it’s tight?”

Hank chuckled, rubbing his hands up and down Connor’s sides. “It’s perfect. I just want to feel you, Connor,” Hank said honestly. “Don’t change a thing, I just want you.”

Connor’s LED flickered to yellow and then to red for a moment as well, before going back to yellow and staying there. Hank frowned. “What is it, Connor?”

Connor’s feelings... it was like before, when he was crying without control over his body, only this time, he was _happy_. _So_ happy.

Connor smiled at Hank and the Lieutenant could see that tears had formed in his brown eyes. 

“Connor, we can stop if you need,” Hank assured with urgency. Of course he wanted this more than anything, but he wanted Connor to be comfortable more than anything. 

Connor shook his head. “No, no this is.. this is perfect, Hank.” Connor was now moving up and down, making Hank’s hands twitch on his hips. He set a steady speed, resting his own hands on Hank’s shoulders. Hank wondered if Connor was even feeling anything from this, he looked happy, but was he feeling any pleasure?

Connor didn’t know how his internal composure worked. Of course he knew about the thirium and bio-components, created by the genius Elijah Kamski, but as a detective model, why was he given the capability of feeling _pleasure_ from sexual intercourse. It was in no way a necessity for his model, so why? 

Connor bit his lip as Hank’s dick went deeper inside him, hitting areas inside of him he wasn’t even sure existed, areas of pressure creating pleasure. He had to do some research later on this, maybe even visit Kamski himself and ask, despite knowing Hank’s distaste for the man.

“Connor.. are you..?” Hank started to ask in wonder, noticing that Connor actually looked like he was enjoying this, eyes watering and lips bitten. He wanted to know why and how, but he could ask later. Right now he wanted to give Connor more. 

Despite being the one moving, Connor had never felt more support in his entire existence. Hank wasn’t like every other human. Yes, each human had individualities and were unique, but _Hank_... Hank was special. In fact, to say that Hank was special to Connor was an understatement. He was so much more..

“H-Hank,” Connor whined, bouncing himself faster on and off Hank’s lap. “I... I-..”

Hank hummed patiently in question.

”I think.. I think I love you, Hank.” Connor’s tears of happiness flowed past his cheeks, some sort of relief from his confession. “I really think I do.”

_What?_

_Wait, **what?**_

Hank’s heart exploded into smithereens at that moment. What did he do to deserve this beautiful boy on his lap, crying out a confession? He must be a fucking saint, someone of religious importance. How else would he have met this _angel_? The unconditional love he felt at this time was almost too much to handle.

Not feeling like he could muster any words out, Hank reached to hold the back of Connor’s neck, and pulled him down into a kiss. Connor moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms tightly around Hank, now rolling his hips instead of bouncing.

Hank moved energetically against Connor’s lips, trying to convey that he reciprocated Connor’s feelings. He just had no idea how to say it without literally having a heart attack. He wasn’t sure if Connor understood, but the boy was more than eager for kisses from Hank. 

Hank started to feel his dick pulse intensely inside of Connor now, realising that he was definitely close to letting go now. Their noses pressed against each other as Hank pulled away from the kiss to breathe. Breaths intermingled, Hank stared into Connor’s eyes.

”I’m close, Connor,” he warned, panting. “I’m not gonna last any longer. Connor nodded, licking at Hank’s lips before pulling away and starting to bounce again, enthusiastically. 

The feeling of Connor was something Hank never wanted to go, but as he felt his orgasm approaching, he knew this had to end at some point. _Soon._

“Shit, I’m gonna-..!” Hank winced, one hand holding tightly on Connor’s waist and the other clasping Connor’s own hand lovingly. “ _Inside_ , Hank,” Connor pleaded, eyes closed tightly now. “I want it inside, please!”

_God fuckin–_

”Fuck, Connor!” Hank gasped. “I’m coming!” 

Hank felt Connor tighten around him as he came and it was _sensational_. He hadn’t orgasmed like _that_ in a long while, he was slightly ashamed to say, so he needed a moment to recover. 

When he had opened his eyes after a few seconds, Connor was still on his lap, panting, dick now soft, but smiling. 

“Did you..?” Hank asked, hoping Connor would understand what he was asking without him having to say it. 

“I believe I may have reached sexual orgasmic climax, however, unlike for humans, nothing... ejaculated from my artificial genitalia,” Connor said, almost disappointed, making Hank realise that Connor didn’t understand  _why_.

Hank thought for a moment, scratching his beard as Connor slowly got off Hank and sat on the bed. “Maybe it’s just an Android thing?” he suggested nonchalantly, but Connor still sat in confusion and silence. Hank decided to change the subject, sensing the Android’s discomfort.

”Listen, Connor,” he said, looking at the boy with genuine sincerity. “About what you said before..”

Connor looked at Hank with determination, but a tint of nervousness as well. “I meant it, Lieutenant.”

”I, know... me too,” Hank said, before nervously reiterating. “I mean, I.. I love you too.”

That smile of Connor’s made the nervousness of the confession _all_ worth it. Before the Androids’ revolution, before Connor’s deviancy, the smile was bland, pretty yes, but Hank didn’t see any emotion behind it. _This_ smile was true and genuine and Hank knew that Connor was feeling something - real love.

“I don’t understand why I am currently feeling the emotions that I am, Hank, but I can feel them taking over everything that I was, that I am and that I will be. They’ve started making decisions before my mind can,” Connor confessed, hesitating before continuing. “...and they’ve decided that I don’t want to be apart from you, _ever_.” He looked up at his partner - now _lover_ \- for any kind of response or reaction.

Hank smiled handsomely, reaching forward to ruffle Connor’s now messed up, curly sex-hair. “You’re not going anywhere, Connor,” he assured lovingly. “Not on my watch.”

Hank then lay back onto the bed, still looking at Connor. The Lieutenant opened up his arms then, inviting Connor to lie with him in his arms. The Android looked surprised, but grateful and obediently lay down, resting his head on Hank’s chest and wrapping his arms around his older man’s torso. Hank cuddled Connor back, however he kept one hand available to stroke Connor’s cheek gently, protectively.

”Hank, I suggest we clean up the mess before resting at all,” Connor said, but Hank just tutted. “Don’t ruin the moment, Connor, I’ll deal with it whenever I wake up.” And with the way everything had gone, for once, Hank had found a reason, other than Sumo, to get up every morning.

The _sweetest_ new reality.

The Android in his arms, who had gone from a mere, obedient machine, to a living being.

**Author's Note:**

> My second DBH fic!  
> I hope it was alright, I’m really enjoying writing for this pair and fandom!  
> So basically I decided I wanted Connor to cry.  
> I know it sounds mean and I’m sorry!!! But I just really want a warm, fluffy moment between my bois!  
> Forgive me ;-;
> 
> I love you and thank you for reading! You’re a wonderful human being! [or android (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵) ]


End file.
